


fresh

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017, Or double drabble or whatever, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Oikawa has never seen Kindaichi with his hair down.For Oikawa Rarepair Week 2k17





	fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Rarepair Week, Day 7: free
> 
> ???? Why ?? does no one like Kindaichi???? I am PERSONALLY offended by the lack of Oi/kin so here u go
> 
> Inspired by this post http://enterboogieman.tumblr.com/post/143133913481/do-not-repost-i-did-a-brief-study-on

Oikawa shrieked.

Kindaichi looked confused as he got out off the bathroom, clad in only a towel.

"Your hair!" Oikawa said, aghast. "It's...it's..." A shaggy head of dark, charcoal-black hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. It didn't at all resemble Kindaichi's usual turnip-esque style.

Kindiachi frowned. "You've never seen me with my hair down?"

Oikawa shook his head.

"Tooru we've been dating for a year."

Oikawa snickered, patting Kindiachi's wet head. "You look like Tobio."

He shoved past his boyfriend. "You see why I keep it up all the time?" Kindiachi mumbled, scowling as he walked over to the dresser and stared at his various styling products, gels, hairsprays.

"Remember that time," Oikawa said, sauntering over to check himself out as he could never resist his own reflection, "We had to leave for a tournament and we almost missed the bus because you were taking so long to do your hair."

"At least I don't wear makeup."

"Well I have to maintain my flawless image, don't I?" Oikawa examined himself. He was, as usual, stunning.

Kindaichi patted his hair dry. "Do you really think I look like Tobio?" Kindaichi sounded actually worried.

Oikawa smirked. "Yes."

Kindaichi's hands gripped at the edge of the dresser.

"Don't get me wrong," Oikawa added quickly. "Tobio's adorable." Oikawa curled a hand over Kindiachi's bare shoulder, palm against his tender, fresh-out-of-the-shower skin. "But _you're_ hot." He sunk his other hand into Kindaichi's hair, making eye contact in the mirror.

"Look." Oikawa ran his fingers through the cool damp hair. The pads of his fingers grazed against his scalp. "Now I can do this."

Kindaichi could feel his skin heating up. He dropped the hairspray.

It was lucky he was only wearing a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> well that escalated quickly


End file.
